Darkness
by Keiko3
Summary: This is a companion piece to one of my other stories, Light, which was in Draco’s POV. This is Harry’s POV agonizing over a summer spent without his lover. Short and sweet ficlet.


Darkness by Keiko

Rating: R (to be safe- mostly PG)

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Warning: Implied Slash- Male/Male

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained herein and no profit is being received.  All the characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. 

Summary: This is a companion piece to one of my other stories, Light, which was in Draco's POV.  This is Harry's POV agonizing over a summer spent without his lover.

A/N: I know this is a bit sentimental, so please forgive me.  Also, this is a slightly different writing style for me.  I wrote Light in a more formal fashion to reflect Draco's preciseness and this piece is a bit more spontaneous, like Harry.  Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Darkness.

Harry liked the darkness.  It was familiar.

He had lived most of his childhood in darkness.  Either in the cupboard under the stairs or at the receiving end of the Dursley's vicious stares and commands.

Now the lack of light had taken on a new comfort to him.  It hid everything from his view, lest he see something that reminded him of Draco.  Sure, Harry had known loneliness in the summers before, when he left Ron and Hermione at King's Crossing to go back to dreaded life with the Dursley's.  But this was pure emptiness and longing.  Harry no longer felt complete without his counterpart.  It was amazing how well they complemented each other, considering they were bitter enemies for the first few years at Hogwarts.  When they were forced to work together towards a common goal, they had finally realized that destiny had brought them together and for the first time, both Harry and Draco had discovered what love was.

Both had lived in darkness for so long, neither knew that there was anything beyond it.  Draco was Harry's light and he welcomed and needed his intrusion.

Harry thought it was ironic that a certain saying kept coming to mind.  "You don't know what you've got until it's gone."  

It was pure torture to know that they had been so happy, but it was only to be short-lived- almost like a tease or a paltry appetizer when the hunger inside is overwhelming.

Now, Harry faced the entire summer without Draco to laugh with, share fears and dreams with, and make love to.

Harry missed the latter the most, since Draco and he truly bonded and felt complete when one was buried deep within the other, their love surging through them magically, bringing them pleasure and absolute contentment.

He couldn't even see Draco, let alone touch him.

The threat of Voldemort kept him confined to the prison on Privet Drive.

He was not even permitted to leave the house to work in the garden.  The only good that came of this is that the Dursley's were thoroughly pissed that their "slave" couldn't weed the flowerbeds, mow the lawn or run to the market every time fat Dudley craved something that was not in the already well-stocked pantry.

That small satisfaction was nothing to the longing he felt to share just one kiss with his beloved.

Better to shrink back to the darkness where he could not see the sky that was the exact shade of his eyes.  Where he could not see the roses in the garden that were the same colour of his pouty lips.

Even the owls that Draco sent were insufficient.  In fact, they made him more melancholy, since the parchment was perfused with the essence that was Draco, which seemed to be vanilla and freesia.  It was unbearable to read the carefully chosen words and know that Draco was feeling the same anguish as he was.  They were both powerless against it despite being the two, strongest wizarding students at Hogwarts.

All Harry could do was pick up a piece of parchment, mutter a "Lumos" spell to provide just the right amount of light, and try to transfer the emotions from his torn heart onto the paper.

Harry wrote:

My dearest Draco,

Everyday, I pray to the gods that the days will pass quickly and I can return to Hogwarts and your strong arms.  

In your latest letter you mention the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder and I believe it does have some merit despite your disbelief.  I know that when I finally get to see you on the Hogwarts Express, I will love you truer and deeper than before.  I will want to hold you forever and someone will probably have to pry us apart because I will not want to let you go.  I'll want to ravish you on the train and make love to you like there was no tomorrow.  The luggage compartment was a great idea by the way.

I'll be counting the days until we can see each other again, my Hikari.

Ai shiteru (See, I did pick up some Japanese from you, although I don't have the gift for languages that you do.)

Harry

When Harry finished attaching the letter to Hedwig, he wiped some annoying moisture from his eyes and muttered a quiet "Nox." 

Once again, his room was filled with darkness and he was able to forget his misery again, if only for a brief time as he drifted off to sleep, his subconscious self now free to dream of the happy life he will have with Draco one day.

Fin

Please review and tell me what you think.  Also, please check out the companion piece, Light and let me know how you like that one too!


End file.
